


Shower me with Affection I need your Attention

by Andyrourkehoe



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Breakup, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Simple Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyrourkehoe/pseuds/Andyrourkehoe
Summary: A bit after the past July after the big news with Alex and Taylor. It made me sad to see all the hate on AM accounts and I thought I'd make this comforting thing because Alex needs the support.





	Shower me with Affection I need your Attention

*ring**ring**Ring* I picked up my phone after rummaging through my bag. I slid the lock picking up looking out the cab window.  
"Hello?" On the other end a sigh of relief.  
"Oh thank god you picked up, it's Matt, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?" I smiled at the familiar voice but still stayed cautious. What could he want? Other night of me coming to play 505 with them maybe? Or maybe something else was on his agenda.  
"What is is mate?" I queried.  
"I was wondering if you can check on Alex for me? None of us have really heard from him in a bit." Alex... I had heard about what happened but that was the last thing I wanted to bring up in front him.  
"None of you have? Shit, okay I'll go check on him." Another sigh.  
"Thank you Miles, I think he really needs someone right now." After saying a farewell I hung up.  
"Hey sorry do you think you could drop me off at the station instead?" I said leaning forward to talk to the cabbie driver. He nodded and stared straight forward.  
The drive didn't take long and neither was the trip to Alex. On my way walking to his flat I stopped at a corner store picking up the essentials. Plastic bag in hand I knocked on his door. No answer. I knocked once more. Fuck it. "Alex please open the door! It's only me." No answer. "Alex Turner open this door or I'll be forced to use the key under the matt!" I heard a grown from inside. Then the door opened slightly. I disheveled Alex stood before me. Hair soft and wrecked. He was in a raggedy old shirt and boxers. He's eye consisted of mostly dark circles and reddened splotches. He look so tired. "Alex? Can I please come in" he nodded and gave me a small smile. I could feel it was fake or not really meant. Once I was inside and closed the door behind us I turned make to Alex. His eyes were a new with tears and he held is arms in a self comforting stance. His eyes were big and sad. I out stretched my arms. In seconds he had buried his face into my chest, safe in my arms. My shirt soon became wet with tears. I gently ran my hand through his hair and kissed his forehead.  His body calmed and he held me tight, his eyes, tight shut.  
"Thank you Miles." He said to me shirt. I kissed his head once more.  
"Of course Alex, I'm always going to be there for you, always." He looked up at me with big doe eyes. He looked so beautiful besides the lack of shower and reddened face. I put it out foreheads together. Alex smiled at the gesture.  
  "You always know what to say" he hummed. I opened my eyes to look at his. "Miles, can I ask? What's in the bag?" I smiled at this and took his hand leading him away from the doorway.  
   I made my way into the kitchen. He followed and sat on a stole. I placed the bags on the counter and grinned at him he made an abashed look his face dusted with pink.  
  "Well my dear, darling , Alex turner, I suppose I shall tell you what I have brought" his face was full of excitement and curiosity which only seemed to accrue. Alex raced over and stood abut to me. First I pulled out to packets of pop corn, a tub of Alex's favorite ice cream and more junk food. Alex smiled at this.  
  "Oh wow,what's all this for?" He looked at Me grinning ear to ear.  
  "I figured why not have a movie night? Get your mind of things, get away from the lads and have all to myself to throw popcorn out? In the end you'll have to roll me out of here tomorrow after we eat all this" I said with a chuckle. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Why are you so sweet to me?" He queried.  
"Because your my best friend and I want to always see you happy, now go get your arse on the couch and I'll get everything ready" I gave him a slap on the bum as he walked off. After gathering everything and putting the ice cream in the freezer I joined Alex in the loving room. He squatted in front a shelf stocked with movies, making a good sized stack of the ones he wanted to watched. I couldn't help but smile out how he read over each one as if he hadn't watched them all a thousand times. He judged them with such a keen eye.  
  Finally he decided on all of them and popped one into the DVD player. He looked back at me with a smile as the beginning advertisements popped up warning about piracy. I patted the seat next to me. He walked over mocking a man attending a fancy dinner time.  
  "My good sir My I take this seat beside you?" He asked making a tight cheeked face. I sat up straight mocking a similar character.  
  "Why yes you may, please help yourself to the delights I've laid out for us on the table" he laughed and plopped down next to me immediately cuddling into me side as I sat again the arm rest to support us both. I watched off the lamp next to us and the room became pitch black just like the sky outside the windows.  The sole light coming from the alluring glow of the tv. Alex let out steadied breathes as he laid against me. My hand migrated to his head a gently I ran my hands through his hair.  
  "Miles?" I faintly heard him say.  
  "Hmmm?" I hummed to him. Still looking at the tv I could hear him ask.  
  "Please don't ever leave." I could feel his grip on my shirt loosen  and my shirt felt damp. I turned his face toward my gently trying to find the source of the water. His eyes were filled with tears once more. I brushed his cheek softly with my thumb. I could feel the hurt he was feeling. Every emotion. I kissed his forehead gently as if he was a China doll.  
  "Alex Turner, I will never leave you. Not ever." He pushed a toothy grin through the tears.  
  "Thank you Mi."  I held him tightly to my chest. I will never leave you Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on Wattpad if you are interested. I also have other stories on there I'm sure you'll love. Thank you for reading!


End file.
